This invention relates to switch devices and, in particular, to button-less push switch devices and switch boards including the button-less push switches.
As one type of switch, there are known push switches of a non-lock type wherein the fixed and movable contacts are engaged with one another at a time when the push button is pushed but are kept disengaged during a time when the button is not pushed. The push switches of the non-lock type have been used for a power switch and other control switches together with electronic control circuits.
In place of push switches of the non-lock type, electrostatic switches have been used. Since the switch of this type is operated only by touching the switch without pushing any button, push button and contact must not be required so that operation and mechanical structure are simple. However, since the switch provides a turn-on or turn-off signal at a time when the electrostatic capacity surrounding the electrostatic switch, the electrostatic switch is apt to operate erroneously by, such as, non-intended touch of the switch. In particular, non-intended switch or switches are readily touched erroneously in a control switch board or panel including a plurality of switches. For example, in a control switch panel used in an automobile, when any non-intended switch is operated by an erroneous touch of it, an accident may be caused.
Push switches do not operate in response only to touch of the switches so that erroneous operation of the switch is reduced. However, since push buttons project from the control panel, they are unattractive and not easily selected.